Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
More and more printing apparatuses, such as multifunction peripherals and printers, are equipped with a wireless local area network (LAN) function. The printing apparatuses having the wireless LAN function receive a print job from an external apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC) and a mobile terminal, via an access point, and then perform print processing based on the received print job.
Some printing apparatuses directly perform wireless communication with an external apparatus without intervention of a relay apparatus such as an access point. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-205982 discusses a printing apparatus that directly performs wireless communication with a mobile terminal by using Wi-Fi Direct or Bluetooth®.
A usage in which a printing apparatus charges for print processing has been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-299110 discusses a configuration in which the number of sheets used in print processing and a setting about color printing/monochrome printing are notified to a charging server as charging information, and the charging server manages the charging information in a centralized manner.
Some printing apparatuses become unable to communicate with another apparatus on a network when directly performing wireless communication with an external apparatus without intervention of a relay apparatus such as an access point. If such a printing apparatus directly performs wireless communication with an external apparatus, the printing apparatus becomes unable to communicate with a charging server, whereby failing to perform appropriate charging control.